


Food Thief

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra is still adjusting to having a family, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Gen, Post-Episode:s01e04 Fighterflight, Stealing, er... "stealing"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Ezra gets up in the middle of the night to steal from food from the Ghost's fridge, but runs into Hera on the way.





	Food Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I haven't really written much Ezra-centric fic, and that can't do! Here's some season 1 fluff with space mom!

Ezra opened his door, wincing slightly as it opened quickly. The automatic doors weren’t loud usually, but in the dead of night they seemed to boom. He looked back to Zeb, who just snorted in his sleep and rolled over to face the wall, continuing his snoring. Ezra let out a quiet, relieved sigh, and snuck out of his room, towards the  _ Ghost _ ’s kitchen. 

They’d all be so angry at him if they knew what he was doing. People always were, but he had to. He needed to eat.

He went around the corner, and opened the door to the kitchen, but- the lights were already on? And Hera was sitting at the table, reading something and eating some of the meiloorun he and Zeb had brought her. She looked up when the door opened, smiling at him, making Ezra feel even more guilty.

“Hey, Ezra,” she said. “Did I wake you up? I’ve been trying to be quiet, sorry about that.”

He shook his head. She was still being so nice, he wanted to tell her the truth. His stomach turned as he felt worse and worse. “No, I um… I just…”

His face was getting hotter, and something was burning in his eyes. He was betraying them, and it wasn’t fair. Why was he so selfish?

Hera frowned and stood up, approaching him at the door frame. “Ezra, are you alright?”

His lower lip quivered. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “You’ve all been so nice to me, nicer than anyone else, and I was- I was going to steal your food. I’m really sorry, Hera, it’s not fair.”

Ezra looked down, ready to have Hera scold him, but she just put a hand on his shoulder.

“Ezra,” she replied gently. “It’s not stealing.”

He frowned and looked up at her, surprisingly being met with a kind smile. “What?”

“You live here. This is our home, and we all share our food. You can always help yourself to whatever you want, not just when we’re having a meal.”

“Are you sure?”

Hera chuckled. “Yes. Never feel bad about being hungry, we’ll always take care of you. I promise.”

Ezra smiled at her- he still had to adjust to living on the  _ Ghost _ . He hadn’t had a family or a consistent source of food and water in a long time.

“Thank you.”

Hera motioned towards the fridge. “Go get what you want, Ezra. And let me know if you need help with anything, okay?”

Ezra nodded, quickly helping himself to leftovers from dinner and warming them in the microwave. Hera returned to her reading and her meiloorun as she did. While his food warmed up, Ezra watched her eat- she was savoring the fruit, clearly enjoying it a lot. Ezra couldn’t remember the last time he gave someone a present rather than taking something from them, but watching her as she ate made him want to do it a lot more. 

The microwave beeped, and Ezra took his food out, and sat the plate across from Hera to sit down. Hera smiled up at him over her datapad, as if she was just as happy to watch him eat his food.


End file.
